


You make it real for me

by jeontaetae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, Fluff, Lots of tears, M/M, Sad Niall, Sad Zayn, Side-Larry, Smut, Wedding, liam is only mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeontaetae/pseuds/jeontaetae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are cheers and applauses filling the big room </p>
<p>"So at first I was a shitty boyfriend like really bad I am never going to forgive myself for that" </p>
<p>"Yeah you were" someone yells from the back </p>
<p>"Thank you Harry, so like I was saying I was not that great I am still learning this whole thing about affection and stuff but my husband there he is" zayn points a finger at Niall who is blushing because everyone is looking at him </p>
<p>(Based on the song you make it real for me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make it real for me

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this come from haha. I was thinking about a wedding tho so....

The sun hit his face first. He groans and rolls to the other side. He opens his eyes and he stares at the person in front of him. The blonde is asleep. Lip partly open, eyebrows turning into a light frown, messy hair. And the distance between their bodies is unbelievable and it's actually funny because before the blonde would be glue to his back searching for affection while he is asleep and he decides that he doesn't care. Nope not at all. 

Shakily, he grabs one of nialls hand and places it on his chest "do you feel that? You make my heart beat fast" he wants to say those words. But he can't and he won't. 

The blonde starts to move to the other side hugging the pillow to his chest. Zayn is sad that he doesn't see nialls face anymore even tho now he can admire nialls back that is full with freckles and even his back is beautiful. How is that even possible? 

He quickly close his eyes when Niall starts to wake up. He waits for his three kisses, two on the beginning of his neck and one on his cheek. That's the way Niall wakes up. Always. That's why he frowns when he never gets them.

The bathroom door is close and the shower is on. Which means the blonde is taking a shower. He kinda miss his morning kisses but he tells himself that he shouldn't care. He doesn't do affection. But why he didn't do it? 

He stays 'asleep' and then the bathroom door is open and he hears noises and movements around the room but he stays 'asleep'. He is going to open his eyes when he thinks Niall is not in the bedroom anymore but then the bed starts shaking and he feels warm lips on his neck, two kisses. And finally one on his cheek follow by a soft I love you. And the bedroom door is close. 

He opens his eyes and he knows that he is blushing. He wants to say it back. But he can't and he won't. 

'I love you too' he mentally says. 

He takes a shower himself and dress in a pair of basketball shorts and his jersey. He leaves his hair messy. 

He goes to the kitchen and he sees Niall making pancakes and humming a tone that he doesn't recognize. The blonde notices him and he sends him that smile. A sad one. He hates that smile. And actually by now he should have get used to that smile because is the only one the blonde sends him and it's sad again because the blonde was sunshine. He had one of those smiles. The ones that you fell in love with. Niall smile with his whole heart. Open and red. Beautiful. He miss that smile. He misses a lot of things. 

He sits on one of the chairs by the counter and Niall places a cup of coffee in front of him and the newspaper. What? He wants to knows what is happening with the world. Thank you very much. 

Niall is still humming that tone and he pretends that he is reading the newspaper but no. He stares at Niall. How sad he looks. How disappointed he looks. 

Minutes later, the blonde places two pancakes in front of him. And here is another thing he miss. He miss those breakfast when Niall used to make faces on his pancakes. It was cute. When did he stop doing that? Actually did he ever say thank you for those pancakes? 

Niall sits on the couch to eat his breakfast. He knows zayn wants to eat alone. 

Zayn washes the dishes as always. It's almost like a routine. Niall cooks, zayn cleans. 

"I am going to the store" is the only thing Niall says. 

"I am coming with you" 

Both of them change their clothes to go out. In silence. Painful silence. 

Since when Niall is so quiet and so distant? 

.............

Zayn opens the door for Niall. He gets to smell how delicious the blonde smell. Like cherries. His favorite. 

He sighs and goes to driver sit. He notice how the blondes hand reaches for him and he is waiting for the warm hold but when he looks at the blonde he is staring at the window and both of his hand are on his lap. He frowns a little but then he remembers. Yeah zayn doesn't hold hands. How can he forgot about his own rule? 

..............

"Do we need milk?" Niall turns to him holding a bottle of milk. 

He shrugs. "I don't know but you can put it in anyway, just in case" 

The blonde nods and puts the bottle in the cart. 

"Ice cream. We need ice cream" Niall whole face lights up. And everyone around them stare at the blonde. "What?" Niall giggles at them. And people return the giggle. Because that's how Niall is. He feels like his heart just been rip in half when the blonde turn to him and that smile fells and he coughs looking uncomfortable. 

"Yeah I am going to find the ice cream" the blonde disappears then, leaving a sad zayn behind. What is his problem? 

.............

They have everything done and they go to the cashier and there is couple in front of them still on the line and they are kissing, hugging and whispering cute things and zayn wants to throw up but then he looks at the blonde and he is staring at them with envious and admiration looks. 

Zayn is never going to do that with him. Never. 

............

After they save the grocery shop. Niall sets the DVD and he is ready to watch 'the proposal' alone because zayn doesn't like watching movies with him. 

And he is surprise when he sees zayn siting beside him on the couch. 

"What are we watching?" zayn casually says. 

"The proposal" 

After a few minutes of the movie zayn is already bored by it. So he slowly lean to the blondes neck, kissing the pulse and the blonde is already a moan mess. Niall moves to his lap. Straddling his hips. He immediately supports him. Niall smiles sweetly at him and then he is kissing him. Sweet and gentle just like him. The kisses turn into a whole make-out session. Niall is grinding his bum against his bulge. "N-Niall ugh yeah so good". 

"Oh zayn" the blonde grinds harder 

"N-Niall I-I...." 

The blonde stops the grinding because this is it. The moment he has been waiting for two years is finally here. 

Zayn can't say it. "I-I...." 

Is then when the blonde realizes that he is never going to say it. 

"It's okay Z" the blonde whispers dropping a kiss to his temple and he slowly slides his body off zayn. Siting far away from him on the couch watching the movie. From here zayn can see that nialls eyes are watering. And he feels so stupid because he can't say three fucking words. 

Is he ever going to say it? 

.............

"What did you do to sunshine?" Louis yells at zayn. 

Niall left with harry to the bathroom. They are having one of those 'couples nights' in a pub/restaurant. 

"I don't know what are you talking about" 

"You damn well know what I am talking about, Malik. He looks like someone die" Louis frowns 

"He is fine" 

"One day Malik. One day he is going to drop your sorry ass and you are going to miss him" 

"I highly doubt that Louis. I will be just fine" 

"You say that now but you just wait. You are going to miss not having him" 

"He is never going to leave me anyway. He has been with me for two years and he knows how I am and he accept it because just to you know I told him since the beginning that I was going to be like this and he said yes anyway" 

"But for fuck sake it wouldn't kill you to hug him or hold his fucking hand once in a while" 

"I don't do affection Louis. You know this, we have been friends since we were diapers you know how I am" 

"Yeah I know that you are an unconsidered heartless twat" Louis roll his eyes. 

"Mind your own business okay?" 

"Whatever Malik. don't come to my house crying when sunshine dumps you" 

Zayn roll his eyes. As if he is ever going to do that. Puff 

...............

He walks to the bathroom and someone is still there. He closes it again but a voice stops him 

"But I love him Harry why don't you understand" that's Niall. 

"Because you look miserable Niall. Have you took a look to yourself lately. You look like a mess. You barely smile or laugh" 

"That's not true. I am happy" 

"You are? has he say it yet?" 

"N-No.. But" 

"He is never going to say it Niall. You have waste two years of your life with someone who doesn't care if you left him" 

"Hey that's not true. I know he will care" 

"Are you sure?" 

Silence. That's not good 

"Right, that's what I thought" 

"Well sorry Harry if I don't have a fucking perfect relationship like yours and louis, please excuse me" 

He knows Niall is crying. Those noises. 

"Shit, love. I am so sorry" Harry's voice crack at the end

There is a silence in the bathroom. "Liam ask me for your number" 

What? 

"So?" 

"Niall" 

"Harry" 

"Listen, Liam really likes you and he could give you love, affection. Everything you deserve Niall. You deserve someone to tell you how fucking beautiful you are, how amazing you are, someone who can hold your hand and hug you and kiss you and fucking say love you" 

"Ha-arry" 

"No shut up, you fucking choose him when I could have gave you the world but you, you choose him. Now look at you, look how miserable and pathetic you are begging for his love when you know he is never going to give you that" 

There is silence. 

"H-He loves me, I know he does. Deep inside of him. I know he does. Don't say that, please" 

He decides that is enough of hearing these conversation. 

................

There is silence in the car. Again. What is new? 

When they arrive to the flat, zayn grabs roughly nialls wrist guiding him to the bedroom. Taking nialls clothes and throwing it on the floor. 

'I fucking sorry because I can't show you how much I love you, that you are perfect baby. I don't deserve you. You deserve Someone who can love you, protect you but I can't because I am fucking useless but I love you' he wants to yell these words to Niall 

 

He thrust slowly. He wants to feel like he is making love to the person he loves. The blonde is making these noises and gasping and moaning his name. 

'I love you' 'I love you' 'i fucking love you' 'please, please angel never leave me, I need you, I won't survive without you' he thrust harder with each thought. 

"Z-Zayn" Niall comes undone beneath him and zayn follows him close. Coming deep inside the blonde. 

The blonde rolls to his side. Zayn facing his back. The blonde is crying. He can see how his shoulder are shaking. How his back vibrate. 

Zayn wants to hug him. 'Hug him, you fool' his mind tells him. He tries, he really tries but he fails to do so. 

He just roll to his side, facing the window. 'Please, don't leave me' 'please go slow on me' 'bear with me, please. I need you' he close his eyes. 

...............

The sun hit his face first. He groans and rolls to the other side and he open his eyes and there is no blonde in front of him. He probably was on the bathroom but wait there is no noise in the bathroom. He frowns. 

He walks to the bathroom and no Niall is not there. He change his clothes and when he opens the wardrobe, only his clothes is there. He opens nialls drawer and no there is no sight of nialls clothes. He panic. 

He runs to the kitchen to see if his beautiful boyfriend is making him breakfast but no. He wants to scream. Fuck that hurts a lot. 

He drop to his knees. Why would he left? why did he left zayn alone? 

Zayn is crying. He is fucking crying for the first time in 22 years he is crying over a kid. Niall was 20 but that's not point. He was a kid to zayn. A baby, zayns baby. 

There is a note on the floor. 

He roughly grabs it and tries to whip his tears to actually read the note. 

'Well I know that you notice that my clothes is not there, that I am not there. Just to let clarify something. I love you zayn. I always have and probably always will. I love you since the day I saw you all alone in the library. You told me that you didn't do affection, that you didn't hold hands, cuddles, kisses, hugs, pet names and I was okay with it because I loved you and I was so happy that you agreed to be mine. My boyfriend. You the hottest boy in the planet dating me. And I didn't care about your coldness because I thought that I could break your walls. That you only needed time to open up for me but you never did it. Harry say I waste two years of my life but I didn't see it like that you know? you made me happy, well I thought you were. You didn't even do anything hahaha. And I wait and I wait for those three words but they never came and I told myself Niall He is going to say it, don't worry. He loves you. But then I thought you don't have to tell someone you love him, you can show it but you are always so cold and so so you but sometimes is nice to have someone saying cute things to you. I always been a patience person, zayn but I think I can't anymore. You are probably thinking yay finally I don't have that bubble gum beside me. I took all my things. Don't worry I am never going to bother your existence anymore. I didn't took anything from you. I only took my stuff. They weren't that much anyway. So I hope that you had a great time this two years with me. I know I did. You made me happy in your way. I hope you have a great life, zaynie. I hope you find someone who you could open yourself up. I wish you the best. I love you' 

He hugs the letter tighly to his chest. "No please, please no" 

He might have heart attack. He cries and cries until he passes out on the floor. 

.............

"Oh my god is he okay?" 

"Shut up Harry, help me carrying him to the couch" 

"N-Niall?" zayn blinks at them. 

"Sorry mate" Louis pet his hair 

"I want niall" he pouts. Wow that is new. 

"Niall left, you twat" 

"Harry, watch out" Louis warns Harry. Zayn deserves it but not right now. Not when he looks so small on that couch pouting and hugging a piece of paper to his chest. 

"He is right Louis. I just lost the best thing that has ever happen to my life" 

Harry roll his eyes 

"Seriously drop it" Louis points a finger to Harry. 

"Don't point that finger at me, Louis. He hurt my friend, he deserves this. I don't even know why Niall didn't left earlier" he cross his arms on his chest 

"Hey zayn is my friend too and I know that maybe he deserves it okay but look at him" 

And yeah maybe did feel sorry for zayn. The tears keeps falling and it looks like they are never going to stop. 

They are whispering to each other that they don't notice zayn leaving the flat. 

"Shit" Louis gasp when he hears zayn shouting outside. "Niall, baby I am coming for you" zayn stars the car. 

"Zayn, fuck are you crazy? stop the car right now" Louis yells 

"No, I am going to get Niall again. I can't live without him". 

"No zayn, no" it's too late. Zayn is gone and god knows where. 

"Babe, start the car" Louis yells to Harry 

"Fucking stupid it's what your friend is" 

"He is yours too" 

 

Louis phones starts to ring. "Hello?" 

"Hello is there a Louis Tomlinson there?" a woman say quit breathlessly 

"Yes this is him" 

"Your friend Zayn Malik had an accident" 

...............

Zayn groans from the pain on his back, his head. What the hell just happen? He open his eyes and he is greeted by warm blue eyes. 

"You gave us a heart attack back there, malik" Louis chuckles 

"Where I am?" zayn tries to sit but there is a huge pain on his lower back. 

"Easy there, champ. You are in sacred heart, you had an accident. You fool were yelling Niall over an over that you didn't see that truck in front of you" Louis shake his head 

"Seriously. What were you thinking? that you were going to find him?" 

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking" zayn rub his eyes 

"Clearly you weren't thinking. You could have been dead Malik" 

"I don't have Niall anymore" 

"So? is that a reason to stop living?" 

"Yes, I lost him" 

"Who was the fault on that? you had him for two years, mate" 

Zayn groans. "You are not helping louis" 

"Who says I am trying to help?" Louis smirk at him 

"You are out in two days btw" 

"What why?" 

"I don't know if you have notice or if you feel it but you have a lot of bandages around your head like a lot" 

He groans again. Fuck this is perfect. 

..............

The next day. He is dreaming. He sees blonde hair, beautiful baby blue eyes, rosy  
Cheeks, pale skin playing around in a swing. Laughing that loud, beautiful noise. He feels warm lips to his neck, two kisses and one on His cheek. "Niall?" he open his eyes and there he is. 

"Hi" the blonde smile at him. And not one of those sad smiles. He is actually smiling at him. 

"I love you" he suddenly says 

The blonde stare at him like he has two heads. "Did you just....." He cover his mouth 

"I did" he grins at the blonde. "I love you a lot, so much. I can't live without you" 

The blonde cries and zayn says fuck it and grabs the blonde hugging him tight to his chest. Even tho he is in pain. He doesn't care. He loves Niall. He fucking loves him. So fuck the pain. 

"Zayn wait your head and back" 

"Fuck it" 

Niall laughs again and zayn kiss his forehead. "I love you, I love you since you annoy me that day on the library. You were standing in front of him looking like an angel" 

"Zaynie? let go" the blonde giggles when zayn hugs him tighter 

 

"Told ya" Louis smirk at Harry from outside of zayns hospital room 

"Yeah I know. He loves Niall. He better not ruin this or I would fucking kill him" Harry tries to sound all mafia boy 

"Sure you are baby" Louis grab his hand and walks to the coffee machine 

"What? I could totally kill zayn if I want" Harry pouts 

"Of course you are sweetie" he pets one of Harry's cheek 

"You don't think I could win?" Harry raise an eyebrow at him 

"Of course you can" Louis winks at him. 

"Yeah damn well I can" 

................

There are cheers and applauses filling the big room 

"So at first I was a shitty boyfriend like really bad I am never going to forgive myself for that" 

"Yeah you were" someone yells from the back 

"Thank you Harry, so like I was saying I was not that great I am still learning this whole thing about affection and stuff but my husband there he is" zayn points a finger at Niall who is blushing because everyone is looking at him 

"He is perfect, he makes everything better. He makes me happy, I can't think what would I do without him. I love you so fucking much, Niall. You are my happiness and now we are together till death tears us apart even then I want to be with you up there" he points to the sky. "In heaven, where you belong" 

Everyone is crying at this point. Who would have thought that Zayn Malik gives a hell up of speech 

"I am glad you say yes to be my forever and after baby. Because baby you make it real for me" he winks at Niall. 

"To us" 

"To them" everyone yells 

"That was Zayn Malik everyone" Louis says on the microphone. 

Zayn goes to their table. "Did you like it baby?" he kiss his cheek. 

"Of course I did babe, did you like mine?" 

"Of course I love everything you do" 

Niall roll his eyes. "Forever and after?" he kiss his lips 

"Mmm forever and after baby, yes" he grins at his now husband 

"Mr. Malik would you honor me to dance the piece with me?" zayn hold his hand out 

"With pleasure" the blonde winks at him 

They walk hand in hand to the dance floor. 

They hold each other close. 

"I love you" zayn whispers to him like a secret. " I am so sorry for those ye.." 

Niall silence him with a kiss. "This is our wedding, zayn. All of that is on the pass, lets focus on the present okay. Don't ruin this okay" Niall press his forehead against his 

"Okay angel" 

"I wanna live forever with you" 

"Me too baby, me too" 

"I love you" 

"I know. But I love you more" 

They kiss again and everyone applause louder. 

They giggle into each other. 

Zayn Malik learn how to show love because even when you love someone but you don't say it, that's okay. But is always nice to hear those three words "I, love, you"

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you like this.


End file.
